bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Byakuya Kuchiki (Ash)
Byakuya Kuchiki (朽木 白哉, Kuchiki Byakuya) is the Captain of the Sixth Division in the Gotei 13 and the 28th Head of the . As one of the few surviving Captains from the , he is one of the most esteemed figures in all of the Gotei 13 as a whose duty is paramount in every action he takes. Appearance A man whose devotion to duty has sharpened the blade known as his soul; Byakuya Kuchiki is a man whose very appearance is a reflection of all facets of his devotion to Soul Society. While many would initially see a man groomed by the fine tastes of the Kuchiki's nobility, underneath are a gaze and willpower ready to cut down any who disturb the peace of Soul Society. Despite the intensity of his glare, the man himself bears a shockingly delicate appearance at first glance. A relatively tall, slim stature would fool others into believing he is simply a man adorned with nobility, his hair does little to detract from this impression, for there is little to comment beyond its excellent grooming as expected of a nobleman. In particular, he is touted for adorning the once more after the war, assumed to be in part with reaffirming his loyalty and resolve. However, a second glance will prove shocking to an unfamiliar bystander, for his very presence is overpowering, his poise stalwart and immovable. This impression is accentuated by Byakuya's sharp facial structure, of particular note being his angular jawline. By far the most overwhelming portion of Byakuya's appearance would reside in his eyes. A simple, slate grey, and yet their intensity clearly reflects the Captain's incredible resolve; it is as if his eyes were a blade that could cut through all weak souls that turned to face him. They are the eyes that his enemies fear, and his allies respect, for his gaze is one that embodies pure, untarnished loyalty to the Soul Society. Byakuya adorns the standard : a white , a black , a black , a white , white and . Within his kosode, he has the insignia of the Sixth Division, the . As its Captain, he also wears the white customary of his rank. As an accessory and symbol of his nobility, Byakuya wears a white scarf, which is woven by the master weaver Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk and is a family heirloom, having been handed down from generation to generation and given to each head of the Kuchiki Clan. The scarf alone is worth ten mansions in the Seireitei. He wears fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands. Personality History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = * Fanon Canon: Phantom Ascent: |-| Side Storyline = * Demon and Flower: |-| Other Roleplays = |-| Powers and Abilities Byakuya Kuchiki is a man boasting an incredible wealth of experience and power that is influenced by both his circumstances as nobility as well as his constant motivation to surpass all of his limits for the sake of protecting . In recent years, his power and skill have skyrocketed to the point where it is believed he is one of the greatest Captains to have ever graced the ranks of the , and can be concretely slated as the greatest Head. His power is such that he has held the status of its most famous Captain for several decades as a result, with his name being ushered in fear by enemies, and reverence by allies. : Byakuya Kuchiki is a being with such tremendous power that even the term Captain-class may be unsuitable to describe its volume and potency. Every thread that constitutes the Captain's being, whether it be from his unbridled fury to his blade-like resolve, is captured within his spiritual essence and released as a torrent of white power that seeks to envelop all within its path. Despite his standing as a Captain and his composed nature, when the Kuchiki Clan Head reaches a point where his spiritual power reflects his intent to kill, there is no going back. With a simple glare, all those inferior to him begin to suffocate in his presence, finding it difficult to even stand up correctly, let alone raise arms against him: a simple stroll proves to be enough for enemies to realize the futility of their situation. It should come off as no surprise then, that a man with such a superior presence has fought and overcome opponents considered to be cataclysmic threats to Soul Society, among those being and , and even managed to seamlessly subdue the likes of an , despite their power equating Captains. When taking into account his brief training by the following his temporary defeat due to a lapse in judgement, his power has grown to such extents that he may fight on-par with several Captain-class opponents simultaneously, and manage to soundly defeat the majority after only a few exchanges, all only with his Shikai. Truthfully, on the basis of both his skill and power, Byakuya Kuchiki holds prowess that is worthy of being considered one of Soul Society's greatest military powers. *' ': As a Kuchiki Clansman, but more importantly, as a Captain, Byakuya's level of control over his reiatsu is quite substantial. His mastery over virtually all disciplines of combat prove his ability to control his exertion of power is impeccable. However, that is not its greatest quality, for the abyss of white that seeps out of Byakuya's being has been sharpened to the point where it is comparable to a blade. Over the course of many years, Byakuya's reiatsu has learned to reflect the man's intentions, and those are simple: destroy all for the sake of Soul Society. Byakuya Kuchiki has hardened, tempered, refined and sharpened his soul all for this single resolve. There is no doubt, then, that the Captain's reiatsu is both simultaneously frightening and beautiful, for there can be considered nothing more pristine than one who has attained a goal that he pours his mind, body and soul into achieving. To this end, Byakuya's reiatsu possesses an incredible quality of being unhindered by anything that seeks to subdue it, including the influence of , for those that don't possess the same resolve as the Captain will find their own strength simply being cut at the seam: truly, an overwhelming power. Master Tactician: Having grown up in the noble Kuchiki Clan, one known very well for their involvement in military efforts, Byakuya has been trained since a young age to adopt an analytical approach to all he encounters, regardless of the context. As such, irrespective of his emotional state, Byakuya remains a keen mind to any situation he might encounter, and will quickly arrive to a conclusion based on established fact. He is highly perceptive, and can quickly determine and accommodate the nature of an enemy's attack patterns, often-times utilizing Kidō or Senbonzakura in order to alter his attack patterns accordingly. Even in the face of abilities working with abstract concepts such as sovereignty and memory insertion, Byakuya manages to overcome everything through exploiting every facet of his abilities to their maximum potential, even if it means he is forced to resort to unsavory methods unbefitting of his pride. This particular aspect of Byakuya's character as a combatant distinguishes him as a noble, for his personal honor bears no weighting when it comes to the benefit of Soul Society, regardless of the slander to his character as a result. Peak Physical Ability: While his appearance suggests otherwise, Byakuya possesses highly refined physical ability, particularly when it comes to his speed and endurance, to the point where he has come back from the brink of death a changed man. Perhaps his most notable examples of his tolerance for injury comes from his willingness to fight even after sustaining notable injuries to himself, posing little consequence to his overall abilities, especially when they concern his mobility. Likewise, his body is durable enough to resist the unique, almost corrosive healing properties of 's hot springs without rotting away for a period of time far longer than anybody else, indicating just how far his spiritual power has gone to influence his physical ability. Zankensoki Master Byakuya Kuchiki is unique among the Captains of the Gotei 13 in the fact that, at first glance, he can be considered a generalist with his approach to skills. Though his mastery over the Zankensoki would give off this impression, a closer analysis of Byakuya's skills will unveil a very formulaic system in which he fully devotes himself to a select number of techniques and methods. This cherry-picking approach, while despised by most Shinigami, is in and of itself a representation of Byakuya's devotion as a soldier. To abandon all personal passions for the sake of becoming a Shinigami worthy of protecting Soul Society, what greater feat of loyalty is there? Fighting Style: A Shinigami's skills may only take them so far. It is how they employ such skills that truly defines their level of prowess, and to a man of Byakuya's nature, synthesis of his skills is absolutely paramount to maintain an overwhelming stance within combat. Despite being a noticeably difficult task, Byakuya Kuchiki seamlessly integrates Kidō, Hohō and Zanjutsu into a very finely choreographed sequence of movements that utterly destroys any opponent foolish enough to underestimate the Captain. Before anything else, Byakuya is a man of pride. Those he deems weaklings simply do not have the privilege to face his true power, and thus, this pride is reflected in incredible efficiency. To those unable to see the magnitude of Byakuya's power, all it takes is a towards their backs, and their entire existence bleeds out of them: after all, those who do not deserve power must be rid of it. It is only when Byakuya fails at performing this maneuver, and his opponent deserves a modicum of respect, that he will give even a glimpse of his true prowess. Even if he is a man of pride, Byakuya is also observant and very aware of the differences between himself and his enemies, and refuses to fight futile battles. To this end, Byakuya, while battling, seamlessly adapts to his enemies' fighting styles and strategies and uses his own skills to utterly humiliate all of his opponents, irrespective of who they are or their level of power. There is no excess in his combat, for he only procures the necessary amount of force to utterly crush his enemy's will to fight: whether it be grand feats of Kidō, meticulous swordplay or untraceable afterimages, Byakuya fights with all of his being to eliminate any of his enemies. Kidō Master: Byakuya is the head of the Kuchiki Clan that, among Soul Society, are regarded highly for their prowess within Kidō. While he boasts the technical proficiency to be considered a master of the craft, he approaches mastery in a very nuanced manner compared to the true specialists of the Kidō Corps. The Captain of the Sixth Division only places his time in mastery over spells and techniques that will assist him in battle consistently, and has virtually abandoned the versatility that Kidō offers to any Shinigami combatant. Instead of branching outwards, Byakuya has focused his mastery over the spells inwards, ensuring the spells he uses on a regular basis are flexible in any situation and can overcome all hurdles in his path. and are the most identifiable spells within his arsenal, and he has regularly demonstrated the ability to modify their shape and power to suit his requirements within battle. Going further, Byakuya often makes use of Kidō to stake out an enemy’s arsenal, and creates appropriate responses, such as when he made use of and to ascertain the nature of ’s abilities. While Byakuya has streamlined his spellcasting considerably, that does not mean he has abandoned Kidō as a craft in its entirety. The Kuchiki Clan Head possesses the knowledge to erect barriers and other wards at a moment’s notice, but only does so when absolutely necessary, and often for out-of-combat situations. Following self-imposed training, Byakuya has heightened his skill within Kidō to a greater degree, and has learned to imbue his Kidō spells directly into his through spell weaving, vastly enhancing the scope and malleability of his fighting style. Hohō Master: Byakuya Kuchiki was privately mentored by the Flash Goddess Yoruichi Shihōin herself, accumulating exceptional skill within the art of and other Hohō principles that lands him among the swiftest within Soul Society. The art of Shunpō involves utilizing one's reiatsu in order to create "stepping platforms" (踏み壇, fumidan) in the world around them. When a Shinigami pushes off these platforms, the storage of potential energy releases, enabling them to rapidly increase the speed of individual steps. Although Byakuya boasts the capability to travel great distances within a single step, and has the capability to keep on-footing with fastest combatants of the spiritual realms, these aren’t the most defining traits of his Hohō. Byakuya only truly makes use of in his opening attacks, where he is able to measure the degree of his opponent’s skills. From therein, Byakuya’s tactics adjust according to the nature of his opponent. He will often combine his incredible speed and reflexes within battle, enabling for swift, lethal strikes of both swordsmanship and spellcasting to overwhelm an enemy, or use it to defend himself from potentially lethal attacks. Notably, while Byakuya’s raw physicality pales in comparison to a specialist such as an member, he has mastered manipulation of his reiatsu to such an extent that he can comfortably make use of advancing stepping techniques even with a dismembered arm and leg, demonstrating no signs of imbalance or discomfort, a true insight into the nature of this man’s skill. *' ' (閃花, Flash Blossom): *' ' (空蝉, Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Zanjutsu Master: Hakuda Expert: Byakuya finds the forms of Hakuda to be out-of-line with his methods of combat. Not only do they expose the Captain to unneeded risk, but they lack the elegance required for him to maintain as the Kuchiki Clan Head. When fighting against , Byakuya experienced for the first time a means to make use of a more primal variant of Hakuda within his fighting style, to escape a situation he could not employ any of his training to triumph over. That being said, Byakuya had no intention in training within Hakuda, but following the Quincy Blood War, he undertook unwilling lessons from his former mentor Yoruichi Shihōin, who had taught him specific skills that would improve the synchronization of his combat styles. In terms of a Hakuda style, Byakuya has a tendency to utilize a "tegatana" (手刀, hand wielded as a blade) when forced into unarmed combat, using the back of his palm to defend from enemies, while using the side in-line with his little finger to inflict crippling blows at vitals. He, in particular, uses his mastery over reiatsu control to regulate the amount of damage he can both receive and dish out using Hakuda. However, perhaps his most significant skill within Hakuda is his ability to incorporate its principles within the use of his Bankai, , enabling him to fight with greater skill than ever before, and crush his enemies summarily in his Bankai's might. Zanpakutō Trivia Quotes *(About Renji Abarai) "I don't want excuses. Since he was fighting alone, there's no reason that he should have lost. I don't want an idiot that can't even understand this. He's just getting in the way. Hurry and move him somewhere else." *(To Renji Abarai) "Shall I tell you the difference between you and I? It's level. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles, it's just the moon's reflection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water. Time after time, he sinks." *(To Renji Abarai) "With your ability, you will find it impossible to make me fall on even one knee." *(To Renji Abarai) "Be proud, as someone who, after being struck by this power, is still able to retain the form of his body." *(To Renji Abarai) "Congratulations. Very admirable. That time, your fang definitely reached me." *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "After adopting you, I swore in front of my parents' grave that it would be my last time in breaking the rules, and from that time on, no matter what happens, I would follow and defend the rules to the very end." *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "When you were sentenced to death, I was dumbfounded. The oath to my parents to follow and defend the rules, or the promise to Hisana to protect her sister. Which one should I keep? Ichigo Kurosaki, you have my gratitude. Rukia, I am sorry." *(To Jin Kariya) "Regardless of who or what they are, anyone who disturbs Soul Society will be cut down." *(To Zommari Rureaux) "I have already told you. You and I, our levels are as distant as the earth from the heavens. Must I spell it out for you? I have discarded my left arm, discarded my left leg, and yet even so, I have not nearly lowered myself to your level." *(To Zommari Rureaux) "At what point did I ever claim that I was cutting you down in my capacity as a Shinigami? To justify the actions I have taken I need but one reason. You raised your blade in contempt of my pride." *(To Muramasa) "It is really quite simple. My desire is to uphold my self-respect. That is all." *(To Sode no Shirayuki) "If it is for the sake of my pride, there is nothing I won't destroy." *(To Kōga Kuchiki) "I can't believe you called your own sword a tool and attacked it. You don't deserve the title of ‘Shinigami’." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Do not overestimate yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki. There is none among the captains of the Gotei 13 to whom the aid of one such as yourself could be considered significant." *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "I decline. Finishing off a weakened opponent is a job better suited for a barbarian such as yourself." *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "I have nothing but contempt for the way you do battle. Rather than face your opponent in fair combat, you prefer to toy with your enemy, stealing away the things they hold dear. You are a coward. A shameless coward who deserves to die. Now, face me like a man. Before you have even finished swinging down your blade, I will strike you down and toss your worthless body aside." *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "I had always believed that battle was an art to be perfected through meticulous training and preparation. But today, for the first time, I was able to comprehend the thrill of indulging one's more primal instincts. You have my thanks. This battle was an enjoyable one." *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "True enough, I owe you a great debt. And you have my thanks. However, you are Ichigo Kurosaki's enemy. And thus, no matter the debt you are owed, I will strike you down without hesitation." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I fear I will not last much longer. As a Captain of the Gotei 13, to be unable to defeat the foul intruders who dirty the soil of Seireitei, who have brought about the deaths of many soldiers and brought sadness to those soldiers' subordinates and families... to lose my life in defeat at the hands of such wretches brings me great shame. You, meanwhile, are a human. By all rights, you should never have become involved in this conflict. Indeed, you should never even have come to this place. Yet now, at the end of my life, I ask you to forgive me the vile hubris of making one request of you. Please... protect Soul Society." *(To Tenjirō Kirinji) "I have learned all too well that I am still far too weak to allow myself to grow headstrong. As I have been lucky enough to survive, I must strive to once more achieve strength enough to justify the pride I once held." *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "Fear is never born from nothing. It is born from the tiny insecurities that linger within our hearts." *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "If you wield your blade without regard for your own life, you will find yourself unable to protect anything." Behind the Scenes Category:Fanon Canon Category:Extinction Category:Captain Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Character